It is known in the art relating to design of machinery that often optimum efficiency results if each major component is designed to carry out one specific function. The multitude of functions carried out by the piston and combustion chamber in conventional piston type internal combustion engines demands compromises which severely limit the efficiency of each of the cycles which make up the overall process. Reference is made to our co-pending Canadian application No. 378-226-3; filed 81-05-25; entitled--"Three Cycle Engine with Varying Combustion Chamber Volume" for a description of the novel three cycle process engine, wherein the charge preparation processes are separated from the combustion expansion and exhaust expulsion processes and optimized, said three cycle process comprising three distinct cycles within the combustion chamber, the cycles being: the high pressure charging cycle with the piston generally near the top position of its stroke, immediately followed by the combustion and expansion cycle, carrying the piston downward, followed by the positive exhaust expulsion cycle, carried out during the greater portion of the subsequent upstroke of the piston; the high pressure charge admitted under constant density regardless of power output and pre-compressed by a separate charge pre-compressor; the power output being varied as required by adjusting the initial pre-combustion volume of the combination chamber, on the run. The above novel process may advantageously utilize cam operated engines, since a cam may retain the piston stationary in the top position while high pressure charging and combustion takes place. In order to enhance the mechanical arrangement of cam operated versions of the above invention, the present invention provides improved detail embodiments, specifically in the piston to cam connecting means.
Reference is also made to our co-pending Canadian application No. 395723; filed 82-02-08; entitled--"An Internal Combustion Engine With Improved Expansion Ratio" for a description of an internal combustion engine and a miniature reciprocating cylinder head and novel poppet sleeve valves; for use in said engine, to improve the aspiration cycles and expansion ratios. Said novel mini reciprocating cylinder head defines a miniature cylinder bore, axially in line with the main cylinder bore, and reciprocally carrying a piston shaped component, facing downwardly, comprising said mini reciprocating cylinder head. Said head is flexibly biased downwardly to reduce the combustion chamber to extremely small volume during aspiration, greatly enhancing aspiration, with the charge pressure in the combustion chamber subsequently driving said head upwardly to seat against an on-the-run adjustable upper travel limiter, thereby effectively varying the combustion chamber volume. The variation in combustion chamber volume maintains the charge of maximum permissible density, regardless of the mass of the charge admitted, resulting in improved thermal efficiencies due to improved expansion ratios at reduced charge intakes.
Said novel poppet sleeve valves comprise valves shaped as cylindrical sleeves, for reciprocative guidance, with inward or outward directed seatable flanges, comprising the valve head. This construction allows coaxial disposal of several valves and/or above said mini reciprocating cylinder head, for improved aspiration, stratified charging and/or symmetrical combustion.
The present invention advantageously uses above improvements in novel improved embodiments, although the desirable properties of above designs are retained. Specifically the actuating means for a valve carried by said mini reciprocating cylinder head is improved in the present invention.